Overlord Volume 12
The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom is the 12th light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on September 30, 2017. It details about the Holy Kingdom seeking aid from Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown to battle against allied army of demi-humans commanded by Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. Main Summary The 12th volume, where justice is confounded. Featuring the attack of the heinous Demon Emperor, Jaldabaoth. The Holy Kingdom, which takes great pride in its long peace and which is defended by a Great Wall, is assaulted by an allied army of demi-humans. The supreme commander of the allied forces is the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. The Holy Kingdom faces destruction at the hands of the cruel and merciless Demon Emperor. The liberation army that seeks to aid the suffering citizens' requests aid from the Sorcerer Kingdom, a nation of the Undead that are also the mortal enemy of the Holy Kingdom. Led by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, the Holy Kingdom sets out to destroy the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. Full Summary The Roble Holy Kingdom is a human nation which occupied the peninsula to the southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It is a highly religious country, led by a Holy Queen Calca Bessarez, who could use divine magic and who was closely affiliated with the churches. They are not as religiously-oriented as the Slane Theocracy due to their religious differences. The entrance to the peninsula is a Great Wall, it is built to withstand invasions from the Demi-Human Tribes of the Abelion Hills located at the east of the Holy Kingdom. Somewhere in the fortified station in the Great Wall, Orlando Campano, a corporal of the Holy Kingdom's Army waited for his shift to be over. Platoon Sergent Pavel Baraja arrived to get Orlando's shift report, but Orlando wanted to tell his superior something before the shift change. Orlando tells Pavel that he wanted to go on a warrior's pilgrimage and wanted to quit his position. Pavel didn't stop him and tells him that he should have gone on his warrior's journey earlier or because there is no more demi-human attacks. Orlando tells Pavel that he doesn't enjoy slaughtering demi-humans and wanted to fight strong people. He also ask Pavel the detail about the Death of Gazef Stronoff which he heard that he died in battle. Pavel informs him that the higher-ups are debating about how that's going to affect the surrounding countries. Pavel also inform Orlando how Gazef was killed by hands of the Sorcerer King in a duel and he also massacred an entire army. This is the reason why Orlando wanted to go a warrior's pilgrimage and planned to visit Sorcerer Kingdom. Pavel's gonna miss Orlando until the bells rang which meant demi-humans were sighted. Pavel noted that the enemies consisted of multiple races, alerting him that this time, the enemies were a united front. Chapters * Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth * Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation * Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Trivia * Overlord Volume 12 doesn't have a prologue, epilogue, and intermission. * This is the second arc to have been split into two different books, the first one being the Men in the Kingdom Arc which were Volume 5 and 6. * It is the second arc wherein which Jaldabaoth makes another appearance involved in attacking a nation, the first one being the attack on Re-Estize Kingdom. Gallery Category:Light Novels